The IVIG trial network currently consists of 28 collaborating hospitals. These have enrolled 120 children in group I and 249 children in group II, for a cumulative total of 369 children. Enrollment in group I was closed earlier in the year since the recruitment goal of at least 98 children in group I was reached and also in view of the fact that AZT has now been released for treatment of HIV infection in children by the FDA. Investigators and parents and other care providers of participating children have been advised about the recommendation for the use of AZT in children with HIV infection. With the merger of NICHD's clinical trials network of hospitals for pediatric HIV trials with the pediatric ACTGs sponsored by NIAID, the administrative direction and coordination of this trial has been shifted from the Office of the Director, DPR to Dr. Willoughby, the Chief of PAMA, CRMC.